Genesis of the Daleks
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (the Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Peter Miles (Nyder), David Maloney (Director). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 Genesis of a Classic A special documentary looking at the making of the story with contributions from many of the cast and crew members who were involved in the creation of this much-loved story. Interviewees include executive producer Barry Letts, producer Philip Hinchcliffe, outgoing script editor Terrance Dicks, director David Maloney, actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Peter Miles, Guy Siner, James Garbutt, Dennis Chinnery and the late Michael Wisher, sound-effects guru Dick Mills, Dalek voice artist Roy Skelton, Dalek operators Cy Town and John Scott Martin, lighting director Duncan Brown, visual effects designer Peter Day, and makeup artist Sylvia James. Edited by Adi Denney. Produced by Ian Levine. Duration: 62'00" The Dalek Tapes A documentary which looks at the history of the Daleks and covers all of their appearances in the 'classic series'. It includes many rare Dalek-related clips from other programmes, including Blue Peter and Vision-On and is narrated by Terry Molloy, the actor who portrayed Davros in the later stories. Interviewees include actors Anneke Wills and Terry Molloy, producer Philip Hinchcliffe, directors Richard Martin, Timothy Combe, David Maloney, Ken Grieve and Graeme Harper, writers and script editors Terrance Dicks and Eric Saward, designer Derek Dodd, Dalek operator Cy Town, film critic Kim Newman, voice artists Royce Mills, Roy Skelton and Nicholas Briggs, visual effects designer Peter Day, and fan viewers Andrew Beech and Ian McLachlan. Narrated by Terry Molloy. Produced by John Kelly. Duration: 53'00" Blue Peter An item from March 1975 featuring a young viewer's Doctor Who models. This item was shown during the original transmission of 'Genesis' and includes several shots of the Blue Peter team being inserted into the model sets by the magic of colour separation overlay! Duration: 7'00" Continuity A selection of off-air continuity announcements and in-vision items from some of the original and repeat transmissions of this story on the BBC. Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. The Doctor Who Annual 1976 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1976 is presented on this DVD in its entirety. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story. Category:Archive Footage Category:Box Set Category:Blue Peter Category:Commentary Category:The Dalek Collection Category:The Complete Davros Collection Category:Doctor Who Annual Category:Documentary Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Making Of Category:Monsters & Enemies Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Radio Times Category:Series History Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Tom Baker Category:Andrew Beech Category:Nicholas Briggs Category:Duncan Brown Category:Dennis Chinnery Category:Timothy Combe Category:Peter Day Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Derek Dodd Category:James Garbutt Category:Ken Grieve Category:Graeme Harper Category:Philip Hinchcliffe Category:John Kelly Category:Sylvia James Category:Barry Letts Category:Ian Levine Category:David Maloney Category:Ian McLachlan Category:Peter Miles Category:Dick Mills Category:Royce Mills Category:Terry Molloy Category:Kim Newman Category:John Scott Martin Category:Guy Siner Category:Eric Saward Category:Roy Skelton Category:Elisabeth Sladen Category:Cy Town Category:Michael Wisher Category:Region 1 Exclusive Category:TBC Category:Commentary by Tom Baker Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Produced by John Kelly Category:Produced by Ian Levine